Et toi Ou irastu?
by Zazzz
Summary: Mokona,Shaolan,Sakura,Fye et Kurogane arrivent dans un nouveau monde... quelle imagination!. Kurogane et Fye en profite pour mettre les choses au clair...Tout petit yaoï gentil KuroFye


Résumé : Nan mais ça va pas la tête !Comme si j'allais me tuer à faire un résumé !Z'avez qu'à lire !

Auteur : A part moi….Je vois pas !

Disclaimer : A MOI ! baffe euh non, bon, d'accord…pas à moi !…Maieuh !

Couple : KuroFye !

**Et toi ? Où iras-tu ?**

- C'est quoi, ce bordel ! On est où ?Satanée boule de poil !

Sakura, Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane avaient atterri, avec l'aide de Mokona dans une forêt particulièrement marécageuse. Kurogane en particulier, était tombé dans une marre particulièrement nauséabonde et pestait contre la boule de poil en question.

Mokona ne peut pas prévoir où il va amener ces amis. Mokona n'est pas non plus responsable de l'atterrissage de Kurogane ! se défendit Mokona

- Je vais te me le…

- Du calme, Kuro-chan, intervint Fye, un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'on voyage de dimension en dimension, tu devrais savoir que Mokona n'a rien fait de mal !

- TOI, LA RAMENE PAS ! s'emporta le samouraï

- Kurogane se hissa tant bien que mal hors de la répugnante marre.

- Kurogane est tout dégoulinant ! se moqua Mokona.

- Aïe, ça va barder…murmura Shaolan.

Il fallut à Fye et Shaolan dix bonnes minutes pour calmer Kurogane et l'empêcher de se jeter sur le pauvre Mokona…qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de Sakura.

- Pfiu, soupira Fye, si on n'était pas intervenu, tu aurais trucidé notre mascotte et il nous aurait été incapable de sortir de ce monde ! Tu étais tellement furieux que tu aurais même pu blesser Sakura qui protégeait Mokona.

La princesse eut un sourire gêné.

- Râh, vous m'énervez tous autant que vous êtes ! fulmina Kurogane.

- Tu devrais te changer, Kuro-chou, tu vas attraper froid ! argua Fye.

- C'est ça oui, pour que tu te rinces l'œil !Non merci ! s'offusqua le concerné.

- Ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit ! reprit innocemment le magicien. Je m'inquiète pour ta santé, c'est tout, Kuro-kun.

- Ouais, bah lâche-moi un peu la grappe, tu veux !

- Bouhouhou, Kuro-toutou est méchant avec moi ! geignit Fye, se cachant la tête dans ses mains.

- Arrête-ça !

- T'es de mauvais poil, on dirait, Kuro-sama ! dit Fye, tout sourire.

- La faute à qui ?

- S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer ! supplia Shaolan. Il y a peut-être une plume dans ce monde !

- Mais on ne se dispute pas, on discute !Mokona, tu sens quelque chose ? demanda Fye.

- Mokona sent quelque chose mais c'est très faible…par là !

Il leur indiqua la direction à suivre.

- Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'a nous mettre en marche !Let's go ! lança Fye.

Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps, faisant des haltes de temps à autre et ne changeant jamais de cap. L'obscurité grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient à travers la jungle. Shaolan ouvrait la marche, portant Mokona, suivit par Sakura puis Fye. Kurogane traînait derrière et rechigna pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Après cinq heures de marches, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire un pause pour dormir.

- Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu, proposa Shaolan.

- Je t'accompagne ! déclara aussitôt Sakura

- Mokona aussi va aidé ! s'écria Mokona.

- Très bien, on s'occupe de débroussailler le coin, assura Fye.

Il regarda les adolescents partir avec leur mascotte et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Eh ben, nous voilà que tous les deux, Kuro…Kurogane, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda soudain Fye, inquiet.

- Kurogane était étendu sur le sol, les mains crispées sur sa tête.

- J'ai…affreusement mal au crâne…répondit ce dernier en grimaçant.

- Tu as le nez qui coule ?

- Un peu…

- Tu tousses ?

- Un peu…

- Tu éternues ?

- Pas enc…Aaaatchoum !

Fye se détendit un peu.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est qu'un vilain rhume ! Tu as attrapé froid !Je t'avais prévenu…

- La ferbe ! C'est bon, j'ai combri ! s'écria Kurogane, le nez bouché.

- Tes vêtements sont encore trempés…Cette forêt est trop humide pour qu'ils sèchent. Tu dois absolument te changer si tu veux guérir. Il nous reste les vêtements du pays précédent…

- Ok, ok, c'est bon, je vais be changer !

Kurogane défit consciencieusement son manteau trempé mais il tremblait tellement ( de froid ?) que Fye dû l'aider.

- C'est bon, je suis pu un gamin, parvint-il à dire normalement.

- Je te laisse enlever le reste tout seul, je regarde pas, promis !

Il se retourna et s'affaira à enlever toutes les ronces et les plantes qui les gêneraient pour dormir.

- Fye ?

- Hum ?

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais été malade de ma vie ! maugréa Kurogane.

Le magicien se retourna vers son compagnon qu'il trouva torse nu.

- Si tu ne te couvres pas plus, ça empirera ! se moqua t-il.

- Je trouve pas ma tunique dans le sac…

Le magicien soupira et se rapprocha de Kurogane pour l'aider à fouiller dans ledit sac.

- Tiens, elle est là, regarde…commença Fye.

Il se rendit compte que le samouraï le fixait de ses yeux écarlate.

- Oui ?

- Non rien, répondit précipitamment Kuro.

Shaolan et Sakura revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de bois.

- La forêt est très humide, on a eu du mal à en trouver du sec, expliqua Shaolan pour justifier leur absence.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Fye. Mais est-ce que je peux te demander un nouveau service ? Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, bien sûr ! Kuro-chan est malade et j'ai besoin d'une plante pour le soigner. L'atelas. Tu connais ?

Le garçon acquiesça.

- Pas de problème. J'y retourne. Sakura ?

- Je viens avec toi !

- Mokona aussi !s'écria Mokona

Et ils s'éloignèrent de nouveau.

- Prends mon manteau comme couverture et allonges-toi, je vais t'allumer un feu, déclara Fye à son compagnon.

- Pourquoi les as-tu éloignés ?

- On est bien tous les deux, non ?

- Fye…

- J'ai besoin de cette plante, elle existe vraiment et j'en ai vu dans ce monde…

- Fye…

- De plus, Shaolan a beaucoup voyagé, il connaît…

D'une main, Kurogane lui saisit le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda-t-il, son regard luisant.

- Parce que tu en as besoin, répondit simplement Fye.

- Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi…Jamais !

- Alors il est grand tant que quelqu'un le fasse !

Et, sans prévenir, le magicien l'embrassa.

Le samouraï se pétrifia, puis se laissa faire. Finalement, il rompit leur baiser brusquement, ne sachant pas s'il était heureux ou furieux...

- Idiot, je vais te refiler ma maladie !

- Les magiciens sont plus résistant que tu ne le crois ! fit-il malicieusement.

- Ah oui ?

Il l'embrassa un nouvelle fois puis s'allongea en se couvrant du manteau de Fye.

- J'ai la plante ! cria Shaolan en revenant de son expédition. C'est Sakura qui l'a trouvée. Elle à trébuché et est tombée pile dessus !

- Qu'elle chance ! s'exclama Fye. Apporte-la moi je te prie.

Il confectionna une pommade qu'il appliqua ensuite sur le torse de Kurogane, en massant bien pour faire pénétrer le remède ( ndla :cette phrase peut avoir des répercutions énormes pour les esprits tordus…).

Puis, tout le monde s'installa auprès du feu et s'endormit. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Fye resta éveillé pour veiller Kurogane. Celui-ci dormit quelques heures puis, ne pu s'empêcher de parler au magicien.

- Quand tout ça sera fini, la princesse sauvée, les méchants éliminés et tout ça…Que feras-tu ?

- Tu devrais dormir, Kuro-kun.

- Fye…

- J'avoue ne pas trop savoir…soupira-t-il…Je devrais m'établir dans un monde…Qui sait…

- Viens avec moi.

- Pardon ?

- Viens avec moi dans mon monde.

- Kuro-chan…

- Ça me manquerait énormément de ne pas pouvoir m'engueuler avec quelqu'un…

- Et moi, je n'aurais plus personne à charrier, c'est vrai…Peut-être, Kuro-chan, peut-être…

Il embrassa de nouveau son compagnon qui finit par se rendormir.

Le lendemain, ils furent tous de nouveau en forme, particulièrement Kurogane qui essaya de trucidé Fye après que ce dernier l'eût réveillé en lui chantant « chihuahua ». Nos amis continuèrent donc leur route à la recherche des plumes…Mais ceci, est un autre histoire !


End file.
